Methods of manufacturing goods from a variety of ingredients typically include a step of measuring the individual ingredients prior to combining them. Accuracy of the measurements can be extremely important in some applications, to the point where uncontrolled variation can affect the operability or desired properties of the final manufactured good.
One of the suitable uses for the present invention is weighing, and optionally dispensing, batches of monomer and additives that can be combined to form polymers from which fibers are ultimately made. For example, azole-forming monomers (or monomer complexes) and metal additives can be processed by the apparatuses and systems of the present invention. Monomer/additive powders are feed into the apparatuses, typically via a screw feeder, until a mass of material with a known weight is obtained. The mass of material is then reacted in a solution comprising polyphosphoric acid to form a polyareneazole polymer. The polymer in turn is combined with polyphosphoric acid to form a dope solution. The dope solution is then extruded through a spinneret to form individual fibers. The fibers can be further processed into yarns, fabrics, and other articles. Accurately weighing the monomer and additives in this example is important for obtaining a fiber having a desired fiber strength, among other properties.
It should be noted that the present invention is not limited to the exemplary use identified above. The apparatuses and systems are suitable for a variety of solids handling applications, including, as further examples, baking ingredients, gun powder, and pharmaceutical formulation ingredients. Embodiments of the present invention may also be suitable for handling non-solid materials.